Valentine B. Carter
| occupation = ; (Previously) | residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 41 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = July 30th | height = 8'1" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Kiro | dfename = Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Crossroads | dfmeaning = Crossroads Demon | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Valentine B. Carter is a marine instructor stationed at the marine base on Al-Shams. He had previously been training marines within paradise but was moved to the new world and Al-Shams due to their need of a Instructor that could survive the harsh conditions of the island and train the marines there to survive as well. While he doesn't agree with all of the marine philosophies he is extremely devoted to training those under him. Believing that even if those under him don't think the way he does, they deserve a fighting chance. Valentine is also the devourer of the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Kiro, giving him the power to transform into a crossroads demon. He was previously a Vice Admiral and a disciple of the late admiral Alfred Glave. After Glave's death Valentine chose to become a marine instructor and pass on the many lessons he learned from the man. History Early Life Appearance Valentine was always described as quite the fine looking young man. As a child he kept his striking red hair neat and tidy on his head as he trained, wearing the standard white shirt and navy shorts of the Marines. At the age of 41 his looks were much different than his as a child. His once short and neat hair had exploded into the massive red mane that runs from his head to his lower back. He also has patch of scarlet on his chin, lacking any more hair on his face. Beneath the locks lies his face, sharp and defined with calculating brown eyes. His eyes have said to bore holes in people before, some have claimed they seem red or black at times. Atop his head he wears a wide brimmed hat, perfect for holding low to simply ignore the world if he wishes. He also wears a small white mask on the right side of his face, though none know why. The rest of his clothes can be summed up quite simply. He wears a simple white shirt with ruffled sleeve ends and a pair of white gloves below that. His lower body is simply a pair of black pants and boots. Over the whole thing is a large dress-like coat reaching to almost his ankles. The coat's base is black while its decorations are colored gold. The back of his coat displays the marine logo but his hair is usually in the way. When transformed into his hybrid devil fruit form, Valentine's appearance changes somewhat. His scarlet hair becomes shorter only reaching his neck in length. His once deep brown eyes become much different. Where there once was a white eye, there is only black. His irises have changed to the scarlet red that covers his head. The only other changes to his body itself would be the black piercings in his ears and the black stitch-like pattern surrounding his neck. His attire changes completely, tossing the black and gold for black and red. He wears a ,black and red striped, collared shirt that's unbuttoned down to his pectorals. Over that he wears a striking scarlet vest that extends down and covers a bit of his belt. His pants stay black but have become more stylish, tailored in a much more sophisticated manor. His shoes also change from black boots to black dress shoes. Valentine's wrists also become adorned with various bracelets and bands, his fingers gaining many rings as well as red nail polish. When fully transformed Valentine's appearance is drastically different. Where his head once was is a outline of one basked in a raging flame. Around the roaring flame and floating skull-like head there are various spikes protruding from his armor. The armor itself is black and covers his entire body, ending in claws on his hands and boots on his feet. However they are all armor. This armor also has cloak bottom extending from his waist. The from of is body also has a red piece of armor running from his chest to his waist where it becomes a hanging piece or armor along with some other black pieces. This form of Valentine appears to be extremely terrifying, Valentine himself has even stated that he dislikes assuming the form. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Musical Skills Valentine had always been fond of listening to music. It was one of the finer things in life for him. As he grew up he learned the piano, sometimes performing for his comrades in the marines. He was an excellent piano player and whenever he played people always seemed to dance. Upon eating his devil fruit Valentine noticed that he was drawn to the fiddle, an instrument he had never touched before. When he placed the bow to the strings it made an evil hiss, and the most beautiful music he'd ever heard exploded into the world. He couldn't quite describe how he was able to create such astounding music but he assumed that it might have had something to do with his devil fruit. *'Soul Stealing Symphony': This song was created by Valentine on accident. When he first began practicing his fiddle in front of others he found that they would be unable to stop swaying to the music. Eventually he refined the technique to his liking. This musical piece allows for Valentine to force others to dance to his music. As long as he plays anyone who hears his music cannot stop. *'Forceful Crescendo': This piece was created by Valentine to use between breaks in his Symphony. With one swift movement he pulls the bow across the stings, realizing an evil hiss and a shockwave in a small area around him, knocking those close to him away to be subjected to his dance again. *'Deus Ex Requiem': This technique was created by Valentine to be his most powerful musical piece. After assuming hybrid form Valentine begins to rock out on his fiddle, playing a piece that affects all those that hear it. Those that hear his piece are forced to move to the rhythm of the piece itself. If Valentine speeds up the music their entire body will speed up to match the rhythm, even their heart beating on rhythm. This effect also applies if the music slows down. Valentine can use this technique to speed up someone's heart so much that it overexerts itself. He can also use it to slow the hearts of one or many, knocking them out cold. Martial Arts When Valentine was in the marines he was taught their basic fighting style, a simple but effective method of fighting. Valentine however rejected the style, feeling that it wasn't very distinctive. He brought up the issue with his mother once and was surprised to learn that she created her own style of martial arts while serving in the marines as a Rear Admiral. It was known as Grounded Tengu and focused not only on the strikes but the disturbances in the air that they created. Using these disturbances in the air to their advantage the user could direct wind uncertain directions and even create blasts or gusts of wind. Through the use of quick and precise hand motions a user is also able to set up disturbances around themselves that travel with them, feeding into their next strikes. Valentine took to the style like a fish to water, practicing it almost every day with his mother. He has stated that he can't really be angry when using the style as it brings up too many good memories. *'Palm Gun': This is one of the most basic techniques of the marital art. By using precise movements to stir up wind, Valentine forces his palm forwards, releasing a massive blast of air in front of him. *'Flame Sickle': The flame sickle is a more advanced technique. The user first creates and air current in whatever direction they wish. They then scrape their toes against the ground as they start a kick. Valentine himself used a piece of metal on his toes but switched to haki after he learned to use it. This quick movement against the ground creates a flame that the user then kicks into the current, causing it to spread through the entire current along with the force of the kick. *'Full World Crush': This technique requires Valentine to set up an air current around him that he maintains as he moves towards his opponent. When within striking distance Valentine forces his hands forwards in such a way that the current surrounding him surrounds his opponent. However instead of flowing around them, it surrounds them and crushes them from all angels. * * Weapon Proficiency Devil Fruit Valentine at the Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Crossroads. This is a devil fruit that gives him the powers of a crossroads demon. It also let's him transform into a demon/human hybrid form and a full demon form. The main strength of this fruit is the many powers it grants Valentine. These include enhanced speed, strength, and durability as well as regenerative capabilities. Valentine has also become semi immortal as well, his aging process has stopped and he lacks the need to eat, drink, or sleep. As a demon Valentine is granted extremely heightened senses, being able to hear, smell, and see further and better than any human. He also has the ability to generate fire or heat at will and create electricity. The fruit also grants teleportation of himself and others to Valentine. The most powerful gift this devil fruit gave Valentine is the ability to make deals with people. In exchange for something, usually the person's soul when they die, Valentine can do a number of things. While unable to directly kill people he could create a fatal plague in the city they are currently in, sink and island, transport anyone anywhere, give someone riches beyond their wildest dreams, give them a devil fruit they desire, and the list goes on. Valentine someones soul he becomes able to summon that person to fight for him should he wish. This fruit is not without weaknesses however. Though he is immortal in terms of not dying of old age, Valentine can die in battle or by drowning in water. Though he is naturally immune to most powers he is weak to holy or angelic devil fruits, as well as light based fruits. He is also weak to purifying powers. Though he has regenerative powers he cannot regenerate if touching seastone or the sea itself. He can be harmed by haki or seastone weapons and regenerate, but at a much slower rate. This forces him to retreat from battle if wounded too much. The standard devil fruit weaknesses also apply. Haki Busoshoku Haki Valentine is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. Wynn can also extend his haki to his weapons. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Valentine is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. Kenbunshoku Haki Valentine is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power Valentine can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. He does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. Tools Rozencrantz Rozencrantz is a Guildenstern Guildenstern is a specially made revolver using the Thahab sands of Al-Shams. The was created to fire with or without bullets. With bullets loaded the gun fires flaming bullets of justice. Valentine can immune the bullets with his haki or load special seastone tipped ones for devil fruit users. Without bullets the gun can still be fired like normal. Instead of bullets the barrel will simply release blasts of pure condensed fire. While the pure fire lacks the force of a bullet it gains the spread of fire upon impact as well as extremely powerful burning capabilities at close to medium range. Quotes Trivia *